Land of purity
by hanjuuluver
Summary: this takes place after the movie. the final part of the prophicy is compleated. full summery inside.
1. concerns

I was watching Nausicaä again today for the… (insert insanely large # here) time again today when I realized that in the prophesy told by Eubaba (spelling?) was never completely finished. The prophecy went, "after a thousand years of darkness, he will come; clad in blue and surrounded by fields of gold to reestablish mans bond with nature and guide the people to a land of purity." Or something close to that anyway. The end of the movie concluded with the after a thousand years of darkness, he will come; clad in blue and surrounded by fields of gold to reestablish mans bond with nature part, but what about the last part? That is what this fic will be about. Hope you like it! Oh, and my spelling sucks, especially on the names. If you know how these names are supposed to be spelled, please let me know! Enjoy!

Chapter one: concerns

It had been two full years since the death of King Ghill, leaving Nausicaä as the new Queen. With her new position and Asbell's people to look after (they had decided to live in the Valley, as Pedgite had been completely destroyed) her worries were increasing. It was no longer safe to stay in the valley. The toxic jungle was moving closer and closer, the poison taking its toll. She had to find a way to save the people of the Valley.

"Nausicaä, you ok in there?" asked Asbell. He was starting to get used to seeing her like this, just sitting on the window sill petting Teito, her pet fox squirrel.

"hmm? Oh, yah Asbell. I'm just thinking."

"About what?" he asked, sitting down next to her.

"about the Valley. I don't know how long we can stay here. The water, and even the topsoil here has been badly polluted. I can't just sit here and watch all my people die." She threw herself on his shoulder and started to cry as he held her. "I just can't stand to see anyone else die!" Asbell knew what she meant. It had been hard on him too, but he tried to stay strong, for her.

"Don't worry, Nausicaä. I'm sure you'll figure something out. you always do."

This is a scene divider this is a scene divider this is a scene divider

That night as Nausicaä was sitting in her bed, thinking of all the possible ways she could save the valley, her mind started to wander as she remembered the first time she had talked with Asbell. It had been in that strange cavern under the jungle… "Wait! That could be it!" she said out loud, sitting up strait and causing Teito to jump off her lap. Asbell, who had been staying in the room next to hers, came rusihing up, knocking on the door.

"Nausicaä! Nausicaä, are you ok in there?"

"Yes, Asbell, I'm fine! Come in! I have an idea of how to save the valley! But I'll need your help"

A/N: well, there you have it! I might just leave this as a one shot. What do you think? If I get enough reviews, I might just make a couple more chapters! Sorry it was so short, but that's all I got for now. I bet you know where this is going, don't you? Well, push that little blue button under this that says, "submit review" and tell me what you think! Should I leave this as a one shot, or should I continue it? Flames accepted, as is any other kind of review. also, once again if you know how any of these names are _actually_ spelled, I would appreciate if you told me ) now press that button and review! thanks!


	2. preperations

Sorry it took so long to update. I've been kinda busy with homework and my other story, unexpected friends. Not to mention I've been having a massive writers block. I will try to make this chapter longer than the last one was at least. Hope it is up to your expectations! And I would like to thank Ice 73, Wind Seal, and whoever reviewed with the name, 'anon'. A million thanks for the name corrections. That was really useful! Also the support you gave inspired me to continue. So enough with the delay, right? On to the story!

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this in for the last chapter. Oops! Well, here it is now, I do not, nor have I ever, and don't ever intend to, own Nausicaä or any of the other characters.

Last chapter: "Yes, Asbel, I'm fine! Come in! I have an idea of how to save the valley! But I'll need your help."

Chapter 2: Preparations

"Sure. What's your idea?"

"We have to move everyone in the valley."

"What?"

"We have to move them all. The toxins of the forest are doing more and more harm, and I know that if we just stay here it will eventually kill everyone, and I can't just sit by and watch that happen. You remember the first time we met?" the question took Asbel off guard. _'what does that have to do with anything?'_ he asked himself before answering the question.

"Yah, of course I do. Why?"

"the cavern under the jungle, do you remember how clean the air was? How the sand and water were so pure?"

"yes, but… Oh! I see now! you want to move the Valley under the jungle!"

"Yes, but I will need your help convincing everyone. I don't think the idea of moving into the Toxic Jungle to get away from the toxins will make much sense to them, and they will need more convincing than just me. I think I know how we might be able to convince them though."

"Really? How?"

"Come with me, I'll show you." Said Nausicaä as she started to walk off to a corner of her room. Asbel followed her, knowing that this was going to be something important. He stared as she pushed on a part of the wall that had seemed no different from the rest until it moved aside and in its place was a long, dark, twisting stair case which she immediately started to walk down. Following her through the previously hidden entrance wondering what he would find at the end of the tunnel. Looking around him as he descended he found piles of armor, and a few things that he could only assume had been there before the days of fire. There were various other debris around the path, but it was a large door at the end of the hall that truly caught his attention. There was a soft glow coming from it and the faint sound of trickling water as Nausicaä stepped inside. A moment later Asbel entered the room as well, drawing a gasp of amazement.

"You've created your own forest! And the air is clean in here, so you must be using the water from underground and the soil from the bottom of the well! This will prove that the Jungle can be safe too! Once we convince everyone we will have to get them packed up and have enough animals that can carry the load. The people can't possibly carry all their belongings all that way by themselves."

"You have a point. We will need something to use to transport the people and their possessions. The older people such as Obaba could never make such a long journey by foot! But this is the only way we can save them. There must be a way." The two sat in silence for awhile thinking about what they could do. The gunships had both been destroyed that night when the ohmu stampeded, and not everyone could fly gliders, especially not the elderly and the sick.

"I'VE GOT IT!" Asbel said suddenly.

"Yes, what is it?" asked Nausicaä, hoping that there was a way around this problem.

"You remember the barge that the Toulmakians had taken when they had come the first time to the Valley? We still have that, don't we?"

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that!" she exclaimed, hugging Asbel, and giving him a peck on the cheek. "Asbel, you're a genius! I'll go tell Lord Yupa!" she yelled as she ran off, leaving a slightly stunned Asbel in her wake. They had been going out for a while now, but it she still managed to surprise him. he laughed to himself as he left the room.

Lord Yupa had just been told of the plan. He wanted to see Nausicaä and discuss this plan of hers before he went around and told the people. They would certainly need some aid in understanding this. he knew that the people all loved and trusted her as their queen, but when it came to a matter such as moving them to the Toxic Jungle and away from their home that they had worked so hard at restoring, he knew that they would question her, as she was after all only a child herself. She would certainly need his help, but first proper preparations would need to be taken care of.

"Lord Yupa. Thank you so much for coming. It means a lot."

"Nausicaä, Asbel has told me of your plan."

"Lord Yupa, before you say anything I—"

"Don't worry, Nausicaä, I agree with you."

"You do?"

"Of course. I know what you have been going through can't be easy. I also know that we will need a plan on what to do once we show them your room. Even if they do believe us that it is safer under the Jungle, it will be hard for them to leave the only home they've ever known. The Pejitei people will not have as hard a time, as this is not their actual home. They have dealt with this mass movement of people before. They will probably even let us use their airship. None the less, getting the people of the Valley to move will pose a challenge. How do you suggest we convince them to move?"

"That's a good point. I hadn't quite thought of that." Nausicaä mused as she stared out the window into the starry night sky (remember that she had just gotten this idea at night). "I guess I'll have to think about that more. –yawn—I'm sure the children would be –yawn—excited about the idea about going on a trip. Besides, they all know how mu—YAWN—how much I like it there. They have all heard my stories about it. But—" Just then Asbel, who had been listening intently this whole time cut her off.

"Nausicaä, you should get some rest. I can tell you're tired. Besides," he continued before she had a chance to protest, "you will probably come up with a wonderful idea once your mind is relaxed. You have been thinking hard about this problem for a while now, and I've noticed you have lost a lot of sleep. It isn't good to do that, you know. We can talk more about this in the morning. Perhaps Obaba will have an idea about what to do in this situation. She has seen more than any of us can and knows more about the mentality of the Valley than we do. Her wisdom will be useful." He mused. "But for now you must get some sleep." Lord Eupa nodded his agreement.

"Most certainly. I am still quite groggy myself. Shall we all meet to discuss this more around, say, seven?" he asked. He would have suggested later, if he didn't already know that this matter was of utmost importance as well as the fact that the Queen would never agree to wait that long. Finally Nausicaä nodded in agreement.

"Seven it is then. Goodnight you two." Said Lord Yupa as he left the room, leaving the two young people alone together. Asbel walked over to Nausicaä and put his arm around her, guiding her to her bed, with her protesting the whole way.

"Asbel! Really! This is not necessary! I don't want to go to bed now! I have so much to think about! All the planning."

"I know you don't want to go to bed, that's why I'm making you. You need your rest." _'If only she wasn't so stubborn. She knows that she needs her rest. I care just as much as she does about her people, but if she keeps this up she won't be around much longer to watch out for them.'_ He finally managed to get her into bed with much protest and resistance, which included him getting hit in the head once, but he didn't mind. He picked her up and placed her down on her bed, leaning over and gazing into her eyes, trying to display as openly as possible his worry for her. This managed to quiet the fiery young queen enough for her to give in with an audible sigh. "Asbel, why do you always have to be so convincing." He laughed at this.

"I guess that just comes from worrying about you giving yourself a heart-attack half the time." He said with a smile. She smiled too before saying goodnight to him and thinking to herself,_ 'I really am lucky to know him so well. I just wish mother and father had gotten to meet him too. I know they would have loved him just as much as I do.' _She thought before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

A/N: well, there you have it! An update at last! Sorry I took so long, but with the fore-mentioned homework and list of other excuses I have already told you about, it took me a while. You know, when I was putting in Nausicaä's yawns I yawned myself! –yawn—look, there I go again! Lol. Thanks for sticking with this story. I will try to update sooner with the next chapter. Questions, comments, and flames are all welcome, and spelling/ grammar help is worshiped! I have gotten a much better response with this fic than I thought I would get, and that makes me happy! Thanks again for reading this story of mine, and have a great day! Or night, or whatever it just so happens to be in your part of the world. Lol. Se ya!


	3. plans

Ok, sorry for the wait. Blame my teachers. And my writers block. Gah! I hate it when that happens! Well, my brain has now returned from the black-hole of stupidity. It was too random for them I guess… well, point is I am finally updating! Go me! (Does a happy-dance). But I must thank profusely all who reviewed and such! **Dbzgtfan2004**, I couldn't agree more! Hey! I rhymed! And **zeldagal**, glad you like it XD! And **wind seal** for your continuous reviews! Yeay! And lets not forget **KagomeGirl92**! Glad you liked it! AND THANK YOU **COSMIC HEART**! YOU PUT ME ON YOUR FAVS LIST AND IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY! (runs up and hugs Cosmic Heart) Oh! and I can't forget all the people who put me on their story alert list! **The weather is hear I wish you was Beautiful** and **Wind Seal**. And of course all you readers out there who don't review (yes, I know you're out there, because if you weren't, you wouldn't be reading this right now).Oh, and for everyone out there who likes this story, you should read at least one of the two fics **Wind Seal** wrote called "War on My World" and "Kaze no Megamisama" which are both awesome and on my favs list, so yah… on to the actual story now!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOBODY! NOR DO I OWN ANY PLACES THAT THEY GO, THINGS THEY DO, OR PEOPLE THEY SEE! DON'T SUE ME! Hey! That last part almost rhymed!

Last chapter: Nausicaä has told lord Yupa about her plan to move the people of the valley under the Toxic Jungle where the air is purified.

Chapter three: plans

The next morning Nausicaä got out of bead at around 6:00 to get ready for the meeting she was going to have with Lord Yupa, Obaba, and Asbel. After taking a quick shower she dressed in the blue dress that she had worn the day the ohmu had resurrected her. She knew that if she wanted to pull this thing off she would need to remind them all what she would sacrifice for their sake. Maybe that might help her cause. Of course there would be some who would not agree, but she had to make sure the vast majority of people were on her side. Once she had become queen one of the first things she did was make it so that the people had a say in what happened in their kingdom. Therefore if not enough people wanted to go, she would be obligated to allow them to stay, regardless of the fact that it was becoming an increasingly dangerous place to stay. _'this is going to be a long day' _she thought to herself as she gave an audible sigh and started down the stairs towards the room that they had agreed to meet in.

O0O0O0O

"Thanks for coming everyone" Nausicaä said as she entered the room and took her seat at the head of the table. As Asbel was the Prince of Pejitei he was obligated to occupy Nausicaä's right side, Obaba was sitting on her left, and Lord Yupa taking his seat next to Obaba. There was also a third, not expected but none the less welcomed, face of Asbel's mother who of course sat next to her son. (a/n: technically she would be the one sitting next to Nausicaä, but as she was not invited, she doesn't. that and the fact that I just want Asbel to sit next to Nausicaä XD) Nausicaä turned to Obaba saying, "Obaba, has Lord Yupa and Asbel told you of the plan already?"

"Yes, my child. They have. What an interesting plan it is too! Although the people of the valley have lived here their whole lives, and will be quite reluctant to leave, they have utmost faith in you. They shall do what ever it is you suggest for them. It will be a task to get them to leave, but they would follow you to the ends of the earth if you lead them."

"And my people will do what ever is told of them." Asbel said. "as my mother is still alive as well, they have two queens to listen to! By the way, I told mother of your plan as well and that is why she is here. I thought it might be beneficial to have two full rulers (a/n: that means queen/king in the language of me just to let ya know.) to support this matter. I hope you don't mind." He finished.

"No, no I don't mind at all!" Nausicaä said, blinking her eyes a couple time in astonishment._ 'why didn't I think of that? That would have made so much sense! I guess I really did need that sleep after all.' _She thought, blushing slightly at the thought of last night's effort to get her to sleep. "In fact," she continued, "it will probably help a lot with moving things along. Now. if I want to have this go over the way it needs to, you will all need to have seen and be comfortable with what I am going to show to them. Lord Yupa, you have already seen the room twice before. Do you think you could show Obaba and Amiko (a/n: the movie doesn't say what Asbel's mother is named, and for the purpose of not having to write out 'Asbel's mother' each and every time I want to refer to her, that is what I shall be calling her from now on. Unless someone can tell me her real name. then I might switch to that. Back to the story!) where the room is? We can discuss it more afterwards, but right now there is something I need to talk to Asbel about. Ok?"

"Yes, of course." Said the sword master as he turned to leave, brown cloak billowing around him with an unseen wind. Obaba and Amiko followed him out leaving the two alone once again.

"Nausicaä, I'm sorry, I just thought that---"

"You don't have anything to feel sorry for! That was a great idea! I can't believe I didn't think of it! Of course your mother would be able to help! She's a queen too, so she will know how to deal with it! Thank you so much for thinking of that!" Nausicaä said, her eyes brimming with hope and admiration. Then just as suddenly as she had said this, her eyes darkened with apprehension. Something was wrong.

"Nausicaä, what's the matter?" Asbel asked. He was worried about her. it was not like her to doubt herself or her decisions, so it must be something else, and it had to be big to have changed her mood so drastically.

"It's just… " she took a deep breath and let out a sigh of sadness and resignation. "My people won't be the only ones to have a hard time leaving this place. I grew up here. my parents are both buried here. so much has been put into making the valley a better place since the ohmu stampeded. And now… I just…" she took a breath to steady herself. "but I have to be strong. If anyone else knows that I don't want to leave, they might not go either. And it's their only hope." She said as firmly as she could, but Asbel couldn't help but notice the three tears that escaped her eyes, rolling slowly down her soft cheeks before she changed topics. "But that is not why I needed to speak to you alone. You remember what it was like landing in the Jungle. The insects started to swarm. And then you were put in danger and I had to come and help you. And then when we landed the barge and the gunship just before I went to help you, the landing alerted the Ohmu. Then there was the Toulmakian airship that had landed in the jungle and was infested with insects so that they couldn't see or steer. Then it ended up flying into a cliff and burning along with everything and everyone in it. I know I can reassure the people that the air will be cleaner, but what about a safe landing in the jungle? I don't know how I could just lead them in there knowing that their lives are all at risk. Both my people and yours. What should I do?"

Asbel was surprised by this. Nausicaä was usually so self assured. She had been a solid foundation for all her people and his as well. The pressure was affecting her much more than she was willing to let anyone know. And she brought up a dangerously overlooked complication in their plans. There would be hundreds of people to transport, not to mention their food and belongings. And with all the anxiety… he remembered something Obaba had told them both before. She had said that the rage of the ohmu reflected the rage of the earth. It must work with other emotions as well. All the anxiety of the people that would be in the airships would be considerably upset and anxious, and as they would be flying over the Jungle the other insects would probably be just as nervous. He considered this new complication, knowing that a miscalculation might end up in many many deaths. The way he saw it, there was only one way he could think of.

"Nausicaä."

"Yes, Asbel? Do you know what we could do?"

"I do have an idea. But it's risky."

"I'm willing to do whatever it takes." She said firmly, the fire of determination flashing behind her fierce brown eyes.

"Yes, I know you are. It is not you I am concerned about in this case, it is the insects. You see, the only thing I could think of is if you go to the jungle and try to talk to the Ohmu. They seem to be the insects in charge. The others should follow their lead." He said, wanting to explain his reasoning to her as best as he could, "And if we can get them to allow us an empty space to land, right about were we fell in last time, then we won't have to worry about the insects. The part I am worried about is that the other insects might not be under the control of the Ohmu and it just appeared that way. and if that is the case, who knows what sort of danger we would be in? but I don't think that the insects will attack if we don't provoke them. In all the other times you mentioned before there had been gun fire and explosions to set them off. This time there won't be any Toulmakians to fire weapons, so it should go over fine." He added, trying to reassure her that there would be no problems. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her straight in her eyes and said, " I believe in you, Nausicaä." That was all she needed to pick herself up and have the courage she needed to face the villagers when the time came.

"Thank you, Asbel." Was all the words she could find to say before the sound of approaching footsteps and astounded voices drifted through the door. The two parted just a moment before the door opened to reveal Amiko and Obaba.

"Asbel told me about that room being filled with plants from the Jungle, and that the air was actually pure, but it is one thing to hear about it, and a whole other thing to actually _be_ there in it! That room is absolutely amazing! How ever did you come up with such a unique idea?" Amiko asked the young queen with curiosity and admiration.

"I had been looking for a cure to my father's sickness, but that was before the Toulmakians came. Now I go there to relax. Do you think it will be okay to let everyone in to see it? I don't want to cause more panic and fear amongst them than they already have."

"Do not worry, child. They trust you immensely and if you say it is safe, they will follow." Obaba stated calmly, easing the nerves of the young woman who had so much responsibility to handle.

"It was a good idea to tell us before though. Because the room is so small we will have to let them in in small groups of six or seven at a time. If one of us goes with each of those groups and shows support for the plan, they will be more willing to make this journey." Lord Yupa added.

"That's a wonderful idea! Thank you, Lord Yupa!" exclaimed Nausicaä, showing her immense relief by running over and hugging both Obaba and Lord Yupa. They both smiled at her and hugged her back affectionately. _'I'm glad to see that she is happy again. I was getting worried about her. I guess that means that soon we will be showing them the garden, but I can't help but wonder if it will be safe. I know that the jungle is perfectly safe underneath, but the flight there may prove to be far more hazardous than we thought. The Toulmakians have not been active for some time, and I just don't think that they are the kind to lay low for no reason. I just hope that what ever they are planning, we won't be involved this time.' _Asbel thought darkly, trying to hide his apprehension from Nausicaä. She had enough to worry about.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

A/N: so… how did you all like it! I know it took me a while, but I have been having the WORST trouble with writers block! And I didn't even want to start_ attempting_ another chapter of my crossover fic I've been working on until I got this chapter finished and posted. So I have been spending every spare moment of the day (and a portion of the night as well for that matter!) for the past MONTH trying to get this done, and low and behold I get…… TWO PAGES TYPED! WOW! You can tell I'm kinda disappointed in myself, huh? This was going to be longer and go on to include the actual _showing_ of the secret room to everyone, but I wanted to have SOMETHING to update by the end of the month, so here it is! Next time I promise I will finally get to that and will get on to the move to. There are (in theory at least) two more chapters after this one I'm thinking, so if there is any particular scene you want to see in one of them, LET ME KNOW! Also, just as a side note for anyone who reviews (and has an account on fan fiction) I WILL go to your account, and, as a sort of equal trade-thing I look through your stories, and if there is something there from a show/ book that I know, I go over and read it, then I submit a review for _your_ story! Its just a little thing I like to do, so yah… there you have it! And also remember that the more reviews I get the more I will work on updating! Bye for now!


	4. Strength of a queen

I know this took forever to put up, and I got all my excuses put down on the bottom. I wanna just get on to the chappie ASAP, so thanks to all who reviewed, you are probably the ONLY reason I didn't just forget about this fic, so thank you… -bows to you- and I realize I was down playing Nausicaä's personality, so this chappie is to try to make up for it. To be honest, I don't know when I'm gunna end this chappie, so there may or may not be things in it that develop the story more and the scene AsbelFan001 requested may or may not be here as well, but for all that it lacks I will try to make up in the next chapter which I will start writing as soon as I finish this one. Hopefully the next update won't take so long… so yah… ON WARD I TYPE!

Disclaimer: incase anyone hasn't realized it yet, I DO NOT OWN Nausicaä! Though I do own the DVD… oh! And in the second (very long) paragraph, I just altered a couple lyrics from a song called unremember, which I also do not own, though I would like to cuz it's an awesome song. I used it in one of my other fics too. And I'm rambling again… ignore me, please…

Last chapter: plans are made on how to show the people the room, Amiko and Obaba are shown the room, and Asbel suggests that Nausicaä goes and talks to the Ohmu to gain permission from them to land the large airships in the toxic jungle so they may set up residence there.

Chapter 4: the strength of a queen

Nausicaä had gotten up early that day for the flight to the Toxic Jungle. She had been up before anyone else, and left as soon as she could, leaving a few short notes to Obaba, Lord Yupa, Amiko, and of course Asbel, explaining where she was and leaving Amiko in charge while she was gone. She was currently flying over the Acid Lake, thinking about the day before.

"I can do this." She said out loud to herself as she stared at the water below her as she sped over it, her reflection shimmering in the rippling water. "I have been leading my people for two years now, and I have never faltered before." She sighed loudly before continuing her thoughts, "I guess the pressure really is getting to me. I can't think straight anymore. This flight is exactly what I needed to clear my head. I haven't had a chance to just think things out like I should. The truth is, I really don't want to leave the valley, but at the same time, I know it's the only way I can save the people and myself." She slowed her pace and looked at the sleeves of her dress. It was the stained blue dress from the day she had died. "I have died for them, and I would die again if I thought it would help them. Though for some reason, it feels almost like a part of me _is_ dieing… so much of my life happened back there… both good things and bad… and… and father and mother are buried there. If I leave, I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to find my way back to their graves, because I know that it will be consumed by the jungle very soon, and there's nothing that I can do about it. But I can't look back now. They're dead now, and there's nothing I can do about that either, so I might as well except it and get on with my life. It shouldn't be this hard, but it is. No mater how I try, some things I can't change… I wish I could just forget every thing I've been through, but I'm quickly finding out that that's impossible to do… I can't un-love them…" she said, trailing off as Teto climbed out of the pocket that had been put in the dress for him and stared up into her eyes that had been covered by the mask she was wearing.

"You're right Teto, I have no right to feel sorry for myself. There are so many people out there who have it much worse than I do, and they never complain, and besides, I'm a queen now, I need to be strong, not only for myself, but for them too. I can't give in. I can do this, and if times get bad, I know that Asbel will be right there with me, no matter what happens. So will Lord Yupa, Obaba, and Amiko too. They're all there for me, and have helped me out so much. I know that I can do this. I **WILL** do this." She said, strength and conviction heavily laden in the tones of her voice. That conviction filled her whole being as she raced onward towards the Jungle, ready for the encounter she was about to have with the Ohmu that would ultimately decide the fate of her people and herself.

About twenty minutes later Nausicaä arrived in the Toxic Jungle. She flew her glider down into the lake that she had first met with the Ohmu, after the barge had detached from the Toulmakian air ships. She hoped that they would come to her, but if they didn't she would go looking for them throughout the jungle. She refused to go home until she had everything sorted out. She had already determined that they could read her thoughts, so if she concentrated solely on the conversation she wanted to have, she knew that they could talk to her as well. She subconsciously recalled that day when one of the Ohmu had told her that Asbel was still alive. Of course at the time she didn't even know who he was. In the two years they had known each other she had never felt closer to anyone. She felt as if she could tell him anything, and that he would always understand. He seemed to be able to read her thoughts just as well as she herself could, and on occasions Nausicaä wondered if he could actually read them better than her. it had been like an instant connection that she had with him. They had bee through so much together, and she knew that there would be more to come.

She had been wanting for about ten minutes and decided to leave, but just as she got in position to take off, she saw a ripple moving towards her in the water, and several large eyes surfacing as it drew near. The Ohmu were coming. She slowly stood up again, careful not to tip the balance of the small glider and fall into the water, stretching her arms out wide to welcome the searching golden antenna that slowly unfolded from the mouth of the Ohmu.

Suddenly she found herself back in the golden field she always seemed to return to in her dreams. In front of her were five Ohmu, and though they did not speak, she heard the strong, slightly crackling, voices that belonged to them sound in her head.

"Nausicaä, it is good to see you again, our child."

"I am glad to see you too. I have missed you all so much. But there is another reason I am here as well."

"Yes, we figured as much. What is it?"

"you see, since my father died, I have become queen, so I am now responsible for the safety of my people. Sadly, the toxins that the jungle produces have been slowly killing them. We have lost so many lives to it. I do not wish to get rid of it, but rather I believe that it would be safer for us to live beneath the jungle, where the water, air, and soil is pure. I promise that we would not introduce any toxins to the environment, we would simply farm and live there like we live back at the valley. I realize that I will need your permission to do this, however, as you are the main guardians of this place and it is your job to protect it, just as it is my duty to protect my people. Please, Ohmu, allow my people to live here with you in peace and harmony. In return you may ask anything of us, and we will try our best to give it to you."

"indeed. We understand your plight, but as you say it is our duty to protect this land, but we know you, and we are well aware that you will do no damage to this land. Just know that you will not be able to build your buildings with whirling sticks (1) down there."

"Yes, I thought as much. We can get by with other methods of doing things that we used the wind mills for. I believe everyone will be willing to work harder in exchange for the survival of those who die each year from the jungle's toxins. Thank you Ohmu, you are so very gracious."

"We will need to know when to expect you so as to make certain you are not attacked by any of the other inhabitants of this land (2)."

"Indeed. I understand perfectly. I intended to move everyone out in two weeks, and we would arrive then. We may have to make two trips though in order to bring over all the people as well as their belongings and tools for farming as well as cotton seeds to plant so we can harvest cotton for our clothes and seeds for our food crops. I hope these things will not impose upon the life you live here, and I do not want to disrupt the balance you have restored here. Will these things be troublesome to you?"

"so long as you or your people do not introduce any toxins into the clean environment we have down below I see no problem with it. However, any fires you make to cook your food will have to be inside the buildings you make and must be very small so the smoke does not lay heavy in the air. There is no wind down there to blow it out, so you will have to be very careful about that. Two weeks should be plenty of time to inform the other inhabitants of your arrival. May you travel safely, Nausicaä, and may your people prosper."

Suddenly she found herself back at the lake, the golden antenna of the ohmu unwrapping from around her body as they withdrew back into their underwater nests.

"Thank you Ohmu, thank you so much." She said as she prepared to leave once more on her glider. She couldn't wait to tell Asbel and the others the good news.

(1): I don't think the Ohmu will know the word 'wind mill' so I put it in as buildings with whirling sticks.

(2): the insects. I don't think that the Ohmu would refer to them that way as they too are insects and it might be considered offending. I don't know, cuz I'm not an insect, but it's just a guess on my part.

A/N: I hope I didn't rush the thing with Nausicaä and the Ohmu too much. I tried my best to use this chapter to concentrate more on Nausicaä than anything else, so I really hope it turned out ok. Once again, sorry for the ginromiously long wait (over a moth! That can't be good!), but my muse decided to focus more on my newest fic I've been working on, and in the writing of that I kinda forgot about this fic and my other one. Oops! Let me know if you like how this turned out, or if you didn't like how it turned out, or if you want to see a certain scene in here. I will try my best to apply anything you have to suggest.


	5. frightining discovery part 1

Ok, I'm getting my damn lazy butt in gear and writing this chapter before I go off and get distracted by a) all those anime DVD's I checked out today (yeay!) b) reading more of the fan fics that I like that were all updated in the past two days (and boy there are a lot!) or c) something shiny (what? I like the shiny!). sorry bout the delay, but… actually I don't have any really good excuse other than I came to a detail road block. I know where I wanna go, it's just that annoying matter of getting there. Sadly, I'm too much of a procrastinator to sit down and figure that out, so here's what I got for now, and I really hope it turns out alright. And now I'm rambling again. I do that a lot don't I? hmmm… but thanks to all you reviewers out there! You know who you are! Yah, you! Its you people who help me get the motivation to get writing, well, that and my recently adopted muse who keeps threatening me with a baseball bat if I start to put it off for too long…

Kate (my muse): yah, and you better get started with this one before I have to use it! –shakes metal baseball bat at me evilly-

Me: eep! OO ok, better get started then!

Disclaimer: If I told you that I actually owned Nausicaä and you actually believed me, you should probably take a small trip the place where the walls are padded and all the people where white (aka mental institute…)

Last chapter: Nausicaä confronts her own fears as well as the ohmu, which allow her to bring the people of the valley to the place under the Toxic Jungle in two weeks (OO… Wow… it's amazing how short a summery I can get for a three page chapter!).

Chapter 5: frightening discovery…

'_I can see the Valley now. I'll be there quite soon now.'_ Nausicaä thought as she was flying over the Acid Lake on her glider, returning home from the meeting she had held with the Ohmu. _'This is the day I tell the people of the Valley about the plans. It has to be if I want to have everyone ready to leave in two weeks. It will be hard leaving home, but as it was once said, "The trouble is, if you don't risk anything, you risk even more (1)." I suppose that's true. If I don't take this risk, all the people who live here could die. I can only hope that this risk won't be taken in vain.' _ She thought silently as she landed her glider by the hanger that had been set out on an open field for her. Asbel was waiting for her not too far off, and when he saw the glider land he ran over to great her (2).

"Nausicaä! You're back!" he shouted as he picked her up in his arms and spun her around joyfully. Once he finally set her down he gave her caring kiss on the lips, which she returned with equal care. Once the kiss was broken what seemed like two minutes later though it had only been a few seconds, their eyes locked as Asbel continued to embrace her, his arms laid gently around her waist. "Nausicaä, I was so worried about you! I noticed that you had left your gun here and was so worried that an insect would attack you then—" he was cut off by one of Nausicaä's fingers being placed gently on his lips to stop his words.

"Asbel, you didn't need to worry. I just left the gun so that I could make sure that I came in as peaceful of a manner as possible. I didn't want to risk anything during this meeting. It meant far too much to me to just jeopardize it over something as simple as that. Besides, I made sure to land in the middle of the ohmu's nest so that few, if any of the other insects would attack. It's alright, Asbel, I'm fine." She said, lowering her hand and holding him close again, reminding him of her solid presence there.

"You're right. I shouldn't have worried. I know you can take care of yourself." He said, burring his face in her hair for a moment before continuing, "So how did it go? Are the ohmu willing to let us land there with our airships?"

"Yes, Asbel. They have allowed us safe passage, and have also given their permission for us to stay there, as long as we do not do anything that may cause harm or bring any contaminates into the world down there. They'll be safe, Asbel! Both the people of Pejitei and the people of the valley. Won't it be wonderful? So many lives will be saved!" She said, eyes glittering in joy.

"That's wonderful, Nausicaä." Asbel said, smiling down at her, taking in her passion for the safety of all of their people, the joy of the promise alight in her chocolate brown eyes as her hair was tossed by the gentle wind. "I'm glad that the people will be able to live peacefully now." _'And…' _he added to himself, _'I'm glad you are happy again.'_

"Let's go tell Obaba and the others the good news!" Nausicaä said, releasing her hold on him and taking his hand instead as she ran excitedly down the hill and towards the castle.

-------gaze upon my pretty scene divider---------

It was about an hour later and Obaba, Lord Yupa, and Amiko had all been filled in on the latest developments of the plans. The group was now residing in the stone dining room having a late lunch. They had postponed it until the queen's arrival.

"So it is decided. Everyone shall be told today." Obaba said, nodding in intense understanding, almost as if she had known it would be so for weeks on end. Nausicaä was always impressed by the infinite wisdom of the old blind woman.

"yes. In about two hours. That should be enough time for me to clear the path to it enough for them all to get by without too much trouble. Amiko, would you please work with Obaba and Lord Yupa to figure out the shifts that we should all take as well as how many people we should bring in at a time?" Nausicaä asked, turning to Asbel's mother for affirmation.

"Yes, of course."

"Thank you Amiko. And Asbel, would you please help me clean the place up? Not only is it very dusty, but as you probably noticed it is not short of spare, long forgotten supplies, armor and more things than I think I can handle. It would be great if you could help me move some of the things out of the way."

"Of course, Nausicaä. I'd be glad to help." Asbel offered as she smiled thankfully, trying to hide her weariness.

--------this is yet another scene divider----------

Two hours of sweeping, moping, a bit of dusting, lots of repositioning of old rusty suits of armor, and a few games of hide and go seek (mixed in with a game or two of hide and go glomp) later, the passage way leading down to the garden harboring the plants from the Jungle was now clear enough to let relatively large groups in at once, but probably wouldn't fit more than fifteen or sixteen people at a time due to the large drop off at the side and the fact that the stair well curved around quite a bit. None the less, it looked considerably better now that some of the suits of armor were polished up and standing decoratively along the lower levels, much like a miniature army if not for the suits they had given up on and just shoved to the back corners. Nausicaä wiped her hands of pointedly on her old, faded yellow dress she had found to work in and said, "Ok, I think that's about as good as it's gunna get, so lets get changed and meet up with Amiko and the others to figure out what the plan is. Then let's just cross our fingers and pray that things go right and we can start getting ready for the move as soon as we can."

"Right." Asbel said, following Nausicaä's retreating form up the stairs to get ready for the one event that the whole plan hung in the balance of. If the people didn't approve of the decision to move and they were out voted, there was a very good chance that they would end up staying in the valley, which could mean death for many, many people.

------- you should know what this is by now-------

About twenty minutes later Nausicaä and Asbel walked out of the meeting room. it had been decided that the shifts would include Nausicaä each time. The first group of people would include Lord Yupa and Amiko, and would include an mix of six Pejitei people and seven people from the Valley of the Wind. They would use this grouping until everyone had been shown the room. The second group would be headed by Lord Yupa and Amiko once again. The third group would have Asbel and Obaba, and they would stay for the fourth group as well. The next two shifts would be occupied by Asbel and Lord Yupa, then by Obaba and Amiko. By then they would only have about two or three groups left, and for these they decided to have Lord Yupa and Amiko. Because they figured this would take quite some time to do, they decided to have a fifteen minute break between every other shift, not only to allow them to change posts, but also to give Nausicaä some down time as she would be there doing most of the talking for each group, which was by no means an easy task (a/n: I know that's a horrible run on, but get over it). It was finally time to start.

Asbel rounded up the first group of people in a few minutes. Some of them had been working in the fields, but left without complaint when they were told that Queen Nausicaä requested there presence in the castle. From there he led the group into Nausicaä's room where the entrance to the pathway was located. He paused for a moment, taking in the looks of confusion before he addressed them.

"Nausicaä has come up with an idea that may save everyone here and those still working in the fields from the Jungle's toxins, but I am warning you now you may have a hard time believing it. You must all trust her." he said, letting the words sink in a moment before pressing on the wall where the door was hidden. The door replied by swinging silently inward (they had had to oil the hinges during the clean up because it was starting to become hard to open), "follow me." Asbel commanded, walking down the torch-lit hallway.

(1): that is a quote by Erica Jong. No, I don't know who that is, but I have this little book of quotes that I've gone through about a million times cuz it's got good quotes that I like to use. I thought that this quote really applied to the situation, so I decided to use it. I am not philosophical enough to come up with that on my own, so this is basically to slap a disclaimer sticker on that so I don't get sued… and I'm rambling again aren't I?

(2): this scene that is coming up was requested! I am obliged to keep said request, so here it is! (And for all you out there who think this relationship is moving too fast, remember that they have been going out for **_two years!_** So it's not that shocking. Please remember that! I don't mind flames, but I just don't want em for something that is perfectly justifiable.)

A/N: END! No, not the end of the fic, just the end of the chappie. I leave you with a not-so-angsty cliffie. Ya like? I would have continued, had my muse not decided to go off for a cookie break about ten minutes after this story got started and won't help me get any further than I am now. I'll try to update again in a few days. Sorry! Please don't let my laziness keep you from reviewing! In fact, your reviews are what keep me from getting too lazy! They help! They really honestly do!


	6. frightining discovery part 2

Guess what? I can't figure out anything to say right now other than, "Yeay! I'm finally updating again! Go me!" and then move on to the disclaimer, so that's what I'll do!

Disclaimer: Hayao Miyazaki owns this, not me. I just came up with this particular story.

Last chapter: moments of fluffyness between Asbel and Nausicaä, plans made for telling everyone about the big move, and the first group is being led to the room by Asbel.

Chapter 6: frightening discovery part 2

Asbel rounded up the first group of people in a few minutes. Some of them had been working in the fields, but left without complaint when they were told that Queen Nausicaä requested there presence in the castle. From there he led the group into Nausicaä's room where the entrance to the pathway was located. He paused for a moment, taking in the looks of confusion before he addressed them.

"Nausicaä has come up with an idea that may save everyone here and those still working in the fields from the Jungle's toxins, but I am warning you now you may have a hard time believing it. You must all trust her." he said, letting the words sink in a moment before pressing on the wall where the door was hidden. The door replied by swinging silently inward (they had had to oil the hinges during the clean up because it was starting to become hard to open), "follow me." Asbel commanded, walking down the torch-lit hallway.

There were ohhs and ahhs at the idea of a secret room, but everyone filed slowly into the door way, gazing over at all the old faded tapestries depicting epic battles, past Kings, and prophesies of all sorts. They looked in awe at the old rusting battle armor, shelves of long forgotten books, and everything else that Nausicaä and Asbel had spent hours cleaning and re-arranging. Asbel came to a stop in front of the Garden Room, as they had come to call it, as he turned around and addressed the small group.

"Ok, we're here." he said, his own apprehension starting to get to him. he could only imagine what the suspense was like for Nausicaä, and silently said a quick prayer to the gods for support and good fortune as he opened the door to the room and poked his head inside. "Nausicaä, they're here."

"Alright Asbel, we'll take it from here, thanks." She said, doing an excellent job of concealing her own fears. Asbel nodded and opened the door for all the people. There was utter silence for a moment as all the people gazed in at all the plants known to be from the Toxic Jungle before a man pushed through the crowed and spread out his arms as if to grasp all the plants in the room.

"MY QUEEN! THERE'S TOXIC PLANTS IN HERE! we must get everyone out before we all inhale the poisons! Hurry!" He said franticly, waving for her to come with him as all the people behind him started turning to leave in a hurry, covering their mouths.

"It's ok, Mito, the air in here is clean. There's no need to worry." Nausicaä shouted above the sounds of worried people just loud enough so that they all heard her and turned around to get a second look as she addressed the man, who was indeed Mito.

"She's right. See for yourself," said Lord Yupa, drawing the attention to him. there where whispers of surprise at seeing not only Lord Yupa standing in the room, not too far from where the Queen herself was standing, but also the other Queen that inhabited the Valley of the Wind, Queen Amiko of Pejitei. Mito along with all the other people present tentatively started to lower their make-shift masks (1) and began sniffing the air for signs of poisons.

"She's right! The air really is clean in here!" said one of the women in the back.

"I can breathe fine! It's amazing!"

"My Queen, how can this be? These are all plants from the Toxic Jungle, are they not? How is it we can breathe in here?"

"The reason the air is so pure down here is because the water I use is drawn from deep underground. Same thing with the water. You see, the toxins are not in the plants, they are in the soil and water that the plants are grown with. The Jungle holds many secrets, and I have been learning some of these secrets during my visits there. That is why I have decided to show all of you this room. What you need to understand is that the jungle is not there to harm us. Actually, what it is doing is using the plants to gather the impurities from the soil and water. When the plants die, they fossilize, and then they are slowly broken down into fresh soil. Mito, you remember that day when the Toulmakian ships were shot down, right?"

"Yes, of course I do my Queen."

"Well, when I went off that day to find Asbel, we ended up being pulled under the jungle by quick sand. This led us to an underground chamber, where the trees were being fossilized. The amazing part is that the air down there is completely pure, not like the air here in the valley. As much as I hate to admit it, it just isn't safe here anymore. I have found that even our topsoil here is polluted, as are many of our rivers. If we don't do something the Valley will soon be clamed by the jungle, and even more people will have to die. That is why I am suggesting that we all move down to the caverns under the Toxic Jungle. I have already gained permission from the Ohmu to take up residence there, as well as worked out plans of how to get there." At this mummers of worry and surprise suddenly broke out, washing over the room and echoing throughout the passageway.

"Queen Nausicaä has already told us of these plans, and I support her whole hardheadedly," said Amiko over the whispers. "The move will be hard for me and my people as we jus moved here to the valley recently trying to get away from the jungle ourselves, however I believe that the many positive outcomes should be considered before the discomforts. This move will save hundreds of lives, and I think it is a wonderful idea."

"I agree. She has put much thought into this and has planed out everything. She just returned from her conference with the ohmu a few hours ago, and they have given her two weeks to settle in should you choose to take it." Lord Yupa announced. His hint that the final decision was theirs did not go unnoticed.

"In two days from now I will hold a meeting to decide this matter. You have until then to make up your minds." She said, clearly finalizing the meeting. For a few minutes no one moved, or even spoke, and simply contented themselves with some time to let all the new information sink into their reality. Eventually a man in the back broke the silence.

"I must go tell Miyae the news!" and with that the man, who was currently in the middle of the group, weaved his way out and headed for the door. Soon after the others followed his lead.

"Well, that was the first group. It went quite well I think. I just hope that things go as well in the next groups." Amiko said to Nausicaä and Lord Yupa. Likely for them, all the groups went equally as well, if not better. It seemed that news could travel quite fast in the Valley. After the first few groups had gone, it seemed as if most of the others had already been told about the room by some one, and the shock didn't appear to be as great anymore, though there were still murmurs of surprise and some people saying things like, "Rokuta told me about this, but I have to admit, I didn't quite believe him." or "this is absolutely amazing!" and as had been expected, there were a few people who had worn masks into the room, not trusting that the air would be clean, though most of them had been convinced to take the mask off and see for themselves that the air was truly clean. Asbel had stopped by periodically to make sure Nausicaä was alright and to give her moral support, which she accepted even though she told him she was fine.

Soon enough the two days were up and it was time to make the decision. Everyone had high hopes for the day as several people had already started coming up to them asking what sorts of things they should take with them as well as telling their Queen that they had complete trust in her. Even the small children in the valley had been coming up to her and telling her how excited they were and asking if she could really talk to the ohmu. This cheered her up considerably as she thought of the young, worry free minds of the kids and remembered how she herself had been at that age. After a while Asbel came over to greet her.

"Nausicaä, hey!"

"Oh, hi Asbel!" she said, pulling out of her childhood reminisces and smiling at him, glad for the company.

"The meeting's going to be in three hours! It's amazing how much progress has been made. Would you believe it? There's actually people packing for the trip already! Lastel's (2) parents are even starting to collect what seeds they can get from their fields to plant once we make the move! You really are a great leader, you know that?" Asbel said warmly, pulling her into a hug which she returned.

"That's wonderful! I'm glad that things are going so well. Now we just have to worry about the meeting and then we can start figuring out how to get all these people over there in as few trips as possible. The ohmu were wonderfully understanding, but I don't want to have to disturb them too many times. After all, it is their territory, and it must be hard making sure that all the other insects will allow us safe passing. I was thinking that we can load everything we need to bring with us in the barge and your airship, and let the elderly, sick, pregnant, and the younger children ride in them as well, and have everyone else use the gliders. Most of those who are able have become quite good at it. I would go with them of course, and we would need to take a few breaks for such a long journey. Even though it's only about a half a day's flight, it's still longer than most of them are used to, and so I don't want to push them too much…" Asbel let out a small laugh at her.

"Nausicaä, let's just get through the meeting first, ok? We have most of this planed out already, so don't worry too much about it. We still have a while before we have to leave, and there will be plenty of time to work out the kinks then. For now, you should take a short nap. You've been staying up really late recently doing all this planning. You need your rest." He said firmly, guiding her towards the castle with his arm wrapped firmly around her waist line.

"Asbel, I thought we went over this already! I'm fine! I don't need any more sleep! I need to get this planning done! I'm the queen of this Valley, and so my people come before I do at all times! You know that!" she said, weakly attempting to get out of his grasp, both wanting to escape the impending nap and wanting to stay in his arms at the same time. She silently cursed his power over her as she finally gave into the idea of a nap. She really was tired, although it is something she would never admit to him.

"Fine, I'll go. But make sure you wake me up an hour before the meeting. I need time to prepare."

"You don't need an hour to get ready. You look fine. All you have to do is get dressed and run down to the meeting hall."

"Just promise, ok? I need an hour."

"But—"

"Promise." The finality in her voice told him that there was no other option and that there would be hell to pay if he didn't. Nausicaä was very easy going, but when she wanted something done, it would be done, regardless of what was better for her. She could be quite stubborn sometimes, but he liked that about her. It was her strength that made her who she was, someone who stood out from the crowd and had the solid conviction that could make anyone tremble. It had been that that had actually gained her the respect of the Toulmakians after all.

"Alright, alright, you win! I'll get you up an hour before the meeting." Asbel said, raising his arms up in defeat. Nausicaä smiled at him before waving good bye and heading up to her room.

---------scene divider----------

Two hours Asbel walked out of his room. he had been figuring out what he wanted to bring with him on the move, but remembered his promise to Nausicaä. He sighed as he knocked on her door.

"Nausicaä! Nausicaä, it's time to get up! The meeting will be starting in two hours! Are you awake?"

"Ummm? Oh, yah, yah. I'm up. Thanks Asbel," came the groggy reply from the other side of the door. Asbel shook his head at her insistence to wake up so early when she clearly needed her sleep, but walked back into his own room once again to clean up a bit before heading out to gather everyone for the meeting.

Nausicaä got up slowly from her bead and stretched her arms above her head, arching backwards and letting out a yawn as she slipped on some slippers and headed over to her closet. After changing out of her night clothes she changed into a royal blue dress with her family's crest embroidered around the neck and pulled her hair into a neat braded bun on top of her head. She usually tried avoiding walking around in the royal clothes because it made her stand out so much from everyone else. She believed that a queen should be no better off then her people, for she was just another one of them who just so happened to be put in a position of high rank. However, this was not any other day, this was a special occasion that she had to be the queen, and so she needed to look the part. It took her a while to get all the bobby pins in place and tame the stray hairs that kept falling out, but eventually she finished with her hair and headed over to her bookshelf. She had been keeping a notebook with all her ideas and all the questions she thought that might be asked and had jotted down all the possible answers as well. She wanted to make sure to give herself time to go over it all once again before the meeting so that she would be completely prepared. After fishing it off the shelf she walked over to the windowsill and sat down on it, leaning her back up against the rim, she carefully opened the black leather-bound book. It had been a gift from her mother on her tenth birthday, which made it one of her most precious belongings. Careful not to tear the thin paper she opened up to the first page and started reading.

The meeting itself went very smoothly. Although there were about fifteen or twenty people that didn't want to move, most of them were eventually convinced when every question they had and all the worries they had about the idea were all explained and rationalized by Nausicaä with such conviction and sincerity that they simply couldn't come up with any reason not to, and the few that still didn't want to were overruled anyway, so it was soon decided that they would be moving out in another six days. Arrangements were made that those who were capable to would fly in the gliders that had been built to save room in the airship and the badge for necessary supplies and those who were unable to fly the distance for whatever reason. The journey was at hand.

(1): this is anything from hands over faces to clothes that they used to try to block out the toxins they thought were in the room.

(2): remember that babies from the beginning of the movie that Nausicaä and the parents asked Lord Yupa to name? I decided that she was named Lastel after Asbel's sister. No she's not back from the dead. Sorry guys!

A/N: there ya have it! Sorry if it went too fast. I was going to go into more detail on the meeting, but I couldn't figure out how so I just left it like it is. Also, I'm asking for some help here. I found a song that I think I could easily put in here for extra special fluffyness with Nausicaä and Asbel, but I'm not sure if I should use it, because I don't know if it would be so incredibly fluffy that it made this fic more of a romance then I was goin for and lead away from the other plot or not, so I'm asking all of you if you want me to put it in or not. It's called _would you go with me_ and it's by Josh Turner. Yes it's a country song, cuz that's what I listen to. Yah, I know I'm weird, but hey, I like what I like. But any way, I need to know what you think, because I worked out a good way to put it in if you want, but I also know how to continue on with out it, so it's up to you! Also, I'm debating if I should have a conflict when the actual moving takes place or not. Once again, I have a story line for either one, so just let me know about those two things in a review and I'll get it out to ya! Also, if you have any questions, comments, or some random piece of info I'd be glad to hear about it! Reviews are what keeps me from forgetting things and get me to update faster. So once again, input is greatly appreciated!


	7. extra special fluffy chappie

Ok, this chapter is ENTIRELY FLUFF! Since I didn't get anyone who outright said, "Do the fluff!" I'm putting in this chapter which is entirely fluff, so if you want the ultimately fluffy chappie, this is it, if not, skip right over it you won't miss anything. There is absolutely no actual plot development in here, just a fluff ball that fits into the fic, so if you don't like fluff, do not read this! Ok, that's enough warning. If you don't get it by now, not my fault. And I'm getting this up really quick because on the 23rd me and my parents are going camping in Colorado for a week! Yeay! I love camping, mostly cuz I'm a major tree-hugger, but also because the camp site looks over this really beautiful reservoir called McFee, and it's absolutely amazing to look at any time of the day. And now I'm a rambling tree-hugger, so I'll just get on to the story now…

Disclaimer: I don't own Nausicaä **_or_** Would You Go With Me, by Josh Turner.

Last chapter: not important to follow this one! So I'm not even going to write this.

Chapter 7: Proposal (ok, now guess what this chappie is about. I think it's self explanatory, but hey.)

Two days had passed and all the plans had been made and ironed out for the big move. Nausicaä had been extremely busy during those two days and hadn't had much time to spare for anything. The strange part was that for those past two days she hadn't seen Asbel anywhere. When she had asked Amiko about him she just smiled and said he was preparing and had left it at that. Nausicaä assumed she meant preparing for the move, so she didn't question any further into it. At the moment she was laying sprawled out on the windowsill again entering all the information and particulars that had just recently been settled so that she could keep track of everything.

"Nausicaä? Are you in there? It's me, Asbel." The voice came through the door and she jumped slightly because she hadn't been expecting it.

"Yes Asbel, I'm here. Come on in." she said, setting her journal down next to her. The door opened, and in walked Asbel, carrying a guitar with him and something else she couldn't quite see.

"I didn't know you could play the guitar, Asbel!" she said, surprised that she had never noticed that before.

"Yes, I've taken lessons since I was little, and the past few days I've spent writing this song for you." She was shocked and for once had absolutely nothing to say, so instead of pressing her he just sat down and started playing. As the soft, flowing cords danced off the strings he started to sing in a deep, thick alto.

Would you go with me if we rolled down streets of fire

Would you hold on to me tighter as the summer sun got higher  
If we roll from town to town and never shut it down

Would you go with me if we were lost in fields of clover  
Would we walk even closer until the trip was over  
And would it be okay if I didn't know the way

If I gave you my hand would you take it  
And make me the happiest man in the world  
If I told you my heart couldn't beat one more minute without you, girl

Would you accompany me to the edge of the sea  
Let me know if you're really a dream  
I love you so, so would you go with me

Would you go with me if we rode the clouds together  
Could you not look down forever  
If you were lighter than a feather  
Oh, and if I set you free, would you go with me

If I gave you my hand would you take it  
And make me the happiest man in the world  
If I told you my heart couldn't beat one more minute without you, girl

Would you accompany me to the edge of the sea  
Help me tie up the ends of a dream  
I gotta know, would you go with me  
I love you so, so would you go with me.

Everything was quiet as the last notes faded and they locked eyes. For a moment nothing existed but each other, and that was everything they needed. Then Asbel reached behind him and pulled out a small, dark purple velvet box and held it out to her, shifting his weight so he was knelling on one knee.

"Nausicaä, you are my world, and you mean everything to me. Would you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" he said, opening the box to expose a brightly shining blue Safire surrounded by two flowers made out of diamonds.

There was a moments pause before she threw herself at him in a hug, and a muffled "yes" was heard coming from where her face was buried into his chest as he held on to her, smiling.

"Oh, Asbel, I'm so happy!" she said after a few minutes, staring up at him from his arms as their lips came together in a heartfelt kiss, each of them reveling in the presence of the other so close together, feeling as if they held the most important, precious thing in the world, which in their mind, they did. The next day the engagement was announced, and wedding plans were made for the next day as they wanted to hold the wedding in the Valley.

----------wedding day-----------

It was the day of the wedding and all the people from the two kingdoms attended to see their rulers get married. The ceremony was held by the flowing stream, next to the place where the forest used to be before all of the trees had to be cut down because of the infestation. The saplings that had been planted there were still extremely young, but were healthy and green. The sunlight danced across the fields and shimmered off the water, as if it was rejoicing the union of the two as well. That day both Nausicaä and Asbel dressed in the clothes Nausicaä's parents had married in, as the clothing from Amiko's wedding had been left behind during Pejitei's flea from the Toulmakian warriors during the invasion. Where Asbel's clothes had been a simple black tuxedo, Nausicaä's dress was more embellished than anything she had ever imagined. the dress rested just off the shoulders and was held up by two navy blue lace ribbons that attached to the dress in the front in a v-shape and went over the shoulders to attach separately in the back. The dress itself was two layers. The first layer was a silky forest green and had a piece of fabric that served as sleeves that went around the arms. In the front of the dress, at the base of the green silk, the fabric was drawn up around a piece of lace colored and decorated like an upside-down peacock feather, beads dangling down off of it. The second layer of her extravagant dress was ocean blue, and was ruffled slightly and trailed in the back. The dress had been passed down from generation to generation, being one of the last fancy dresses from the time before the great warriors destroyed the earth, as was the tuxedo that Asbel now wore. Asbel's best friend Bob Faxon was the best man, and the bridesmaid Francis had been a good friend of Nausicaä's since she had been a toddler. A young boy from Pejitei named Thom had volunteered excitedly to be the ring bearer, and one of the small girls that had given Nausicaä the chico nuts before the Toulmakians took her away had dressed in her nicest dress and got to be the flower girl, her name was Stephanie. Because both of Nausicaä's parents were dead, and she had no other immediate family, Lord Yupa was the one to give her away and Obaba had preformed the ceremony. After the wedding some of the local musicians played the songs they knew as everyone danced happily in the open fields for the last time. One last happy memory to have in the valley before they would have to say goodbye to it and everything there.

A/N: and that's the end of this chapter. I know, I know, not a great ending, but hey, I did my best. There are a few little details I would like to point out that aren't necessary to the plot so much as I put them there for a reason. First, Thom, Bob, Stephanie, and Francis are all real people who I know who have died recently or are dieing. Stephanie Bass was only about 15 years old when she died of brain cancer, and was a good friend of mine. Thom, who was co-running my River-Rangers group with his wife, Paula Morgan, died about two years after Stephanie. River Rangers fell apart shortly after that. Both Bob and Francis are still alive, but neither one is doing too well. Francis has been like a grandmother to me ever since I started attending church, which was when I was about 8 months old, but she is slowly loosing her memory and hadn't been able to go anywhere for about a year now. Then Bob Faxon is a close family friend who was also diagnosed with bran cancer. The surgery went as well as to be expected, but unfortunately it didn't work, and he has been decreasing in health from there. His body is getting stronger, but his cognitive function is slowly slipping away. For those of you who have looked at my profile you already know about most of this. I put them in here both to honor their memory in my own little way, and to personalize it a bit for me, however any prayers you can send towards these people and their families are greatly appreciated.

The other thing I wanted to mention is about Nausicaä's dress, or as I call it, the "It's 11 o'clock at night and I can't believe I'm coming up with this now" dress. Yes, I came up with it at 11 o'clock at night. Right when I was trying to go to bead cuz there was nothing good on TV. As usual. I also came up with the symbolism of this dress at about the same time, along with a strangely insightful quote to use on my other fic. So, anywho, the symbolism of the dress. The green top layer represents rebirth and personal growth. The blue represents purity of the soul, and the peacock-feather lace embroidery represents beauty. There was going to be more detail on the dress and how her hair was done and such but it was already starting to get too wordy, so I left it out. Get over it. Remember, reviews make me happy, and if I get enough of them I might manage to get another chapter up before I go to Colorado for 2 weeks. Threats are quite effective as well (you know who you are! ;) ). And remember, I still need advice on if I should throw in complication into the actual move or not, because unlike this chapter, I can't dedicate one chapter to that and then carry on like nothing happened. That little piece will end up throwing the fic in one direction, and leaving it out will throw it in another direction. There's probably only going to be about two or three more chapter left before this is over, so I need to know! If no one tells me they want the complications, I'm not going to put them in there, so speak now or forever hold your idea to your self.


	8. Saying Goodbye

This is a race against the clock. I've got…4 days before we go to Colorado, and I'm volunteering at Vacation Bible School at my church, so I go to that at 8, and then don't get back until around 1-ish. Let's see if this chapter gets posted before I leave. If not, I'm leaving this in here because 1) I'll be too lazy to take it out, and 2) to prove that I _did_ try to get it up in time (thank you death-threat reviewers! Yah, you know who you are…) and also thank you to everyone out there who is praying for Bob. It really means a lot to me and to him and his wife.

**Last chapter:** Nausicaä and Asbel got married.

**Last chapter if you skipped the extra special fluffy chapter:** The people of the valley were shown the room with all the plants from the Toxic Jungle and a meeting was held to decide if they would all go or not, which in the end they decided they would.

**Chapter 8: Saying Goodbye… **

The arrangements had been made. Nausicaä and Asbel would fly in the gliders with all the able bodied people, and Amiko, Lord Yupa and Obaba would fly in the Pejitei air ship to help care for the old and the sick. Pilots had been selected for both the air ship and the barge, and the necessary tools and supplies had been loaded onboard as well.

"This is really it." Nausicaä said as she sat on the roof of one of the windmills looking over the land she would be leaving. She had a brush in hand and a half-painted canvas on her lap depicting the valley.

"Nausicaä, are you up there?" came a voice from inside the building. She identified it as Asbel's and smiled slightly.

"Yes. I'm just finishing up my painting before we all have to leave." She said as Asbel's head poked out of the trap door leading to the roof and climbed out to sit with her.

"It's beautiful." Was all he could say. The painting was a picture of what it had been like before the events surrounding her death and resurrection. The forest by the stream was still there, as was the shimmering brook that flowed by. It was so detailed that she even had some of the people working in the fields, and the windmills looked like they were moving as well. There were small blades of grass in various shades of green, waving in the ever present wind that the kingdom had been named after.

"It's not that good. I can't seem to get the sky right." She said as she rinsed her paintbrush in a cup of murky water as wisps of blue escaped from the bristles and spiraled down into the water, staining it further. "I just want to remember everything about it. And maybe after we're gone, the children of the next generation will be able to look at this and see what their home was like. What it all was like before the Jungle consumed all the land. I know it's not much, but it's something." Asbel stared at her for a moment, then slowly he put his arm around her shoulders and they looked out at the valley before them.

They stayed like that for the next four hours as Nausicaä painted the Valley as she would always remember it. When it was finally time to go they slowly got down from the roof and headed over to an open field where all the gliders and the people that would be leaving with them were waiting. With one last glance at the home they were leaving, they mounted their gliders and took off, like a flock of birds, ascending into the blue for an epic journey that would always be remembered, their migration away from the home they had known into a new land, not knowing when or if they would ever be able to return.

Goodbye to the land I've always known

To the land where my fathers tread before me

To the memories of my child hood

To the only life I've ever known

I must leave now

To save the lives of all those I care about

To carry on the memories I have of this place

I will miss you

And all my ancestors which have been buried here

I will weep for my loss of you

And for the crystal clear waters of what will always be my home

But I know I must go

So Goodbye to the land I've always known

I will never forget you.

A/N: well, that was a short chapter! I was expecting it to be longer, but I couldn't think of anything else to say other than, the barge and the airship flew in the front and the gliders followed all the way to the Toxic Jungle, then everyone landed and fell through into the place under the jungle. But that would have kinda thrown off from the rest of it, so I stuck it here in the a/n instead, so now all of you know what happened. Oh, and so none of ya have to ask, yes I did come up with that poem it took me all of three minutes, so it might not be that good. I didn't like that third stanza, but hey. It'll work. Ok, I'll be gone for the next two weeks, so don't expect an update till I get back. Feel free to yell at me about that though if you want to. This will probably be the last _actual_ chapter, and the next one will probably be the epilogue, so there you have it. Now please be kind and press that little review button and type in a word or two then press the little button that says submit reviews, and make me a happy person.


	9. el fin

This is the final chapter of Land of Purity, as most of you probably know by now. This chapter is an epilogue, though to be honest I've never actually written an epilogue before, mainly because this is the first fic I will have finished that isn't a one shot and can actually _have_ an epilogue. Because of that I really don't think this came out as well as it could have, but at the same time I can't figure out how to improve it, so here's what I got, inspired by my muse Kate—

Kate: oh, I see, blame the muse, why don't cha!

Me: OK! But anyway, I hope everyone likes how this turns out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Nausicaä.

Light from the Jungle above streamed down to illuminate a city surrounded by clean, sparkling water, petrified trees, and fields of crops grown by the people who had been inhabiting it for the past five years. Children ran around and played as their parents worked in the fields just as they always had. Queen Nausicaä and King Asbel looked out over it all from their simple brick house as their three year old daughter crawled around the floor of the living room towards Teto's bed where the small fox squirrel kept watch over her. The people of the Valley and those of Pejitei had taken a while to get used to living under the jungle that had so quickly devastated the lands above them, but had worked hard to construct brick buildings from the purified sand of the land they now lived in. Nausicaä and Asbel wore offered to have a castle built for them, but they both declined the offer. They wanted to make their house themselves in the style of everyone else's homes. This was mainly because Nausicaä firmly believed that their lives should reflect those of the people they led. The couple even helped tend to the fields while Lord Yupa looked after their daughter. Because there was no longer any reason to travel other than to occasionally check on the progress of the forest above them, he had decided to take up residence in cavernous underground with them. Nausicaä had taken up painting images of the Valley they had left that she still remembered so vividly. These paintings hung in a separate building that had been built for future generations to see and learn about the place the people of Luna Azul (1) used to call home. It had stories and legends that had always been with the people as well as the story of how the legend of the Man in Blue had come true in the queen of their people, Nausicaä, and how she had guided them at last to a land of purity.

The End

(1): that's what I decided to call the two combined kingdoms. Because the caverns had a silvery blue light, and the moon is silver, I decided to call them "blue moon" in Spanish.

A/N: yes, I know it's short, but that's all I could come up with. Hopefully it tied up all the loose ends of the fic, and is at least satisfactory. Well, let me know what you think about this final chapter, or about what you thought of the story as a whole. Any constructive criticism will be praised, because I am trying to improve my writing, so if there is anything you didn't like about it, please tell me. Well, I guess that's it, so ta ta!


End file.
